


Chocolate

by naegahosh (Himelda_Window)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chocolate, Friends to Lovers, Happy birthday hobs, M/M, University AU, Valentine's Day, White Day, please excuse the HORRIBLE title, please help soonyoung.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himelda_Window/pseuds/naegahosh
Summary: "Oh shit.  Jihoon's right."In which Soonyoung needs a little help realizing his feelings for Wonwoo, and decides to confess in the best way possible.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyyunbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyyunbear/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MANGO BABY, I LOVE YOU, HAVE SOME SOONWOO!!! I know I'm a day late, I'm sorry... But here it is!!! I hope you like it <3 You're amazing and I can't think of a better person to be screaming with about things ^-^

Kwon Soonyoung is truly and completely screwed. That’s the only thing he can think as he paces the length of his room, waiting for his saviour to arrive. He’s done for. What is he going to do? His mild breakdown is interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. Jihoon is here.

“Soon, what the hell is your problem?” Jihoon asks the second he closes the door behind him. In his defence, the text detailing Soonyoung’s extreme need for an immediate talk was probably a little too dramatic. He might have worried his best friend. Sorry, Jihoon. “Can you not find your socks again?” He takes that back. Fuck you, Jihoon, you heartless asshole. This is a legitimate crisis Soonyoung is having here. So was the sock thing.

“Shut up, man. This is serious. I’m freaking out.”

“Sorry,” Jihoon raises his hands in front of him, “I just know that you can be dramatic sometimes. What’s going on?”

Soonyoung sighs. Where to begin?

“You know how yesterday was Valentine’s Day?” Jihoon nods, clearly confused but following. “I received some late chocolate this morning.” Jihoon looks this close to walking out. After all, who would freak out this much over getting Valentine’s chocolate? Soonyoung rushes to speak. “It was romantic chocolate!” Jihoon isn’t convinced. “From Wonwoo!”

That’s enough to stop the younger man in his tracks. “You’re saying Jeon Wonwoo, our bookworm Wonwoo, gave you romantic Valentine’s Day chocolate this morning?” Soonyoung nods frantically, hoping that the message has made it through because he doesn’t know if he can hear those words again without screaming. “Well, that’s certainly something to talk about.”

Soonyoung falls back onto his mattress. “What do I do? I’ve never thought about Wonwoo that way, and I may not be straight but now what do I do knowing my friend feels that way about me? He lives across the hall, Jihoon!”

“Well,” Jihoon says. “Why can’t you just turn him down?”

“Did you not hear the part about us being friends and him living across the hall, Jihoon?”

“If you’re friends,” he reasons, “then Wonwoo knows what line he crossed already. He knows he can’t take this back. He’ll understand if you want to stay friends, instead of becoming something else. As for him living so close, it might be awkward for a while, but that’s all up to the two of you and you know it. Turning him down went be a natural disaster, Soonyoung.”

He takes a second to let Jihoon’s words sink in. He knows it’s true. Wonwoo is far too smart, reserved, and just cautious to dive into confessing like this without thinking it through first. It might be weird for a bit, but overall their relationship isn’t suffer.

“You know I’m right, but the face you’re making tells me that you still don’t like the idea of turning Wonwoo down,” Jihoon pauses for a second. “I wonder why that is?” With that, he turns and leaves Soonyoung to his thoughts.

It doesn’t take him long to understand what Jihoon means with his words. He takes a moment to think it over, though. It’s true a moment to think it over, though. It’s true that turning down Wonwoo just feels wrong. But is it really because he has feelings for him?

It’s like just thinking it opens a gate in his mind. Long forgotten thoughts about his close friend come rushing back, Reading more, not to take up time like he told Wonwoo, but because he wanted to have something in common with the older man that they could both enjoy talking about. Telling Wonwoo he should curl his hair more, not just for some style variety, but because he finds it unbelievably cute. Thinking Wonwoo is cute in the first place, Finding comfort in his deep voice as it mumbles endlessly about English literature.

Oh, shit. Jihoon’s right. Soonyoung totally has feelings for Wonwoo. How is he going to tell him? Soonyoung opens his bedroom door to go find Jihoon -- a text won’t do it this time -- only to find the shorter man on the couch in his living room.

“Figured it out, Soonyoung?” The smile on his face is nothing short of infuriatingly smug, but Soonyoung will let it pass. He has feelings for Wonwoo.

“I have feelings for Wonwoo. How am I ever going to tell him? I have to tell him now, because of the chocolate. But I can’t just say it. He got me chocolate!” Jihoon’s smile only grows as Soonyoung gets more frantic. He draws the line when his friend begins to pace.

“You could get him White Day chocolate? I mean sure, it means waiting for another month, but you know. Distance makes the heart grow fonder and all that.” As he’s speaking, Soonyoung finds himself nodding along. It does make sense. “It also would give you a whole month to make sure the chocolate is perfect.”

“Perfect. It’ll be so cute! I can make it myself! Thanks, Jihoon.” The younger man smiles again. 

“What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t help you realize your feelings for your other close friend?” They share a laugh and Jihoon actually leaves the dorm. Soonyoung settles in at his desk to get to work.

It takes him almost a week before he finds an idea he likes enough to give to Wonwoo. It takes another to convince Jihoon to help him. Before Soonyoung knows it, he’s only got ten days left to make and perfect this chocolate recipe. If he wants to have it nice enough to give to Wonwoo, he knows he’s going to have to work himself harder than ever to perfect it. Thankfully, he finds it incredibly easy to work with once he puts his mind to it, and in only a few days, the two men have successful chocolates hardening in the freezer. Now Soonyoung just has to wait.

When White Day finally comes, Soonyoung is pacing his room again when Jihoon shows up.

“Look, Soonyoung. You’re going to knock on Wonwoo’s door with your chocolate, and you’re going to confess. Now. You’re going to do it right now before you wear a hole in the floor.”

Soonyoung pauses in his movements, letting Jihoon’s words hit him. He’s been waiting for this day for a month. He’s been imagining how he could be with Wonwoo this whole time. Soonyoung has been dying to spend time with him. Soonyoung needs to just walk over there with his chocolate and confess. He’s going to do it. He’s doing it. He’s carrying the chocolate and Jihoon is opening the door for him and suddenly he’s across the hall. He’s across the hall and he hasn’t even knocked on the door but there’s Wonwoo, looking at him in confusion but with a smile on his face and Soonyoung almost turns around and runs away. Almost.

“Soonyoung!” The deep voice reaches into his core and helps him relax. “What are you doing here?” Soonyoung opens his mouth, but no words come out. He only stands there for a few seconds before Wonwoo notices the box. “What’s that?”

He freezes. Wonwoo isn’t supposed to notice the box. It’s Soonyoung’s job to present it to him like he would any other chocolate. The only problem is that Soonyoung’s brain is a mess. He can’t remember what he’s supposed to do or how to do it. He wonders if he should have just knocked and left the chocolate at the door as he ran away.

It’s Wonwoo who breaks the silence Soonyoung’s lack of answer causes. “Are you okay, Soon?” He barely manages a nod. He’s fine. Wonwoo, please don’t worry. He’s just a bit of a mess. Wonwoo looks down at the box and thinks for a minute before a mildly uncomfortable expression makes its way onto his face. “Oh. Is that chocolate?” Soonyoung nods his head, the rest of him frozen in anticipation. “I see.” Wait, why does Wonwoo look so sad? Don’t be sad, Wonwoo, Soonyoung made you chocolate because he loves you! “You really didn’t need to make me chocolate just because I gave you chocolate on Valentine’s Day, Soon. I just needed to tell you how I feel. I don’t need your sympathy chocolate, but thank you. I know we’re just friends, but I appreciate the sweets I guess.” Before Soonyoung can even think of correcting him, Wonwoo closes the door and leaves him standing in the middle of the hallway, empty handed.

Soonyoung doesn’t know what to think. He stands there outside of Wonwoo’s door trying to gather his scattered thoughts. Wonwoo thinks it’s platonic chocolate? Why would he think that? Sure, he’s never actually expressed any interest in the younger man other than as a friend, but that doesn’t mean Soonyoung’s feelings will always be like that. Sometimes all it takes is a single event for someone to open their eyes to the love that’s right in front of them. And not only that, but he thinks Soonyoung only made the chocolate because he felt bad? If he felt that bad, Soonyoung would have been avoiding Wonwoo for the last month. Though he supposes it could have come across that way when he was spending all of his spare time trying to perfect the chocolate he was giving to Wonwoo.

All Soonyoung can do is stand there frozen. Is this a rejection? Soonyoung can’t really tell what’s going on. It seems like Wonwoo is rejecting him, but then he took the chocolate so he really can’t tell. He’s only standing there for another minute before Wonwoo opens the door again. There’s a look of intense confusion on his face, but he doesn’t seem upset anymore. More mystified and a little lost. 

“Soonyoung,” he breathes, “do you really mean that?” Oh, right. In the mild panic he just went through, Soonyoung forgot something that makes the whole situation a lot easier to understand. He left a letter in the box of chocolates. Confessing his love for Wonwoo. He still hasn’t said anything, and Wonwoo’s face starts to fall. Soonyoung rushes to speak.

“Yes!” That’s a little too enthusiastic, calm down. He clears his throat awkwardly. “I mean, yeah. I mean every word I wrote in the letter, Wonu. I didn’t know it for a long time, but when you gave me the chocolate it really opened my eyes. I’ve loved you for a long time, and I will for even longer.”

Soonyoung isn’t done with his speech, but he can’t get another word out because suddenly Wonwoo is dragging him forwards and into his dorm. He passes the chocolate on the way to the couch, letter open and chocolate untouched.

“Aren’t you going to try my chocolate?” he asks with a smile. “I’ve been working on it all month, Wonwoo, come on.” Wonwoo gives him a look that makes him laugh as they fall onto the couch. “Okay, I get it. Chocolate later, making up for lost time now.”

And that they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Soon doesn't get home for a while and when he does Jihoon's just GONE. He doesn't want to wait to hear the story, but I can't say I blame him.
> 
> (also, formatting is hell, I'm so sorry this is so blocky)
> 
> twt / cc: @multi_hime


End file.
